Un tueur, oui Pourquoi ? Pour s'amuser voyons!
by Thecassou9
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, assassin recherché,, raconte l'histoire qu'il à vécue avec une jeune fille de son age, il raconte aussi ses crimes et ses méthodes de tortures. Il raconte sa monté vers le meurtre sophistiqué et comment il s'est retrouver dans cette état. À vous de voir si vous avez le courage pour endurer cela...


Un tueur, oui. Pourquoi ? Pour s'amuser voyons!

watch?v=QB0ordd2nOI

Résumé : Mon nom, ce n'est pas important pour le moment, mon histoire non plus mais si tu veux la savoir vient par ici. Tu découvriras mon jeu que plusieurs connaissent. J'ai plusieurs surnoms, tous en rapport avec la mort, tu sauras pourquoi assez vite. Mais, gare à toi si tu vends la mèche, car de malheureuses souffrances t'attendent auprès de moi et de mon enfer constant. Mais, je dois bien dire qu'il y a eu une seule lumière dans ma vie, une seule. Mais elle n'est plus là à présent, à cause de moi. Alors entre dans mon enfer si tu l'oses, car seuls ceux qui ont du courage en ressortiront vivant.

Je me réveille, seul, encore… Seul. Toujours seul. Je vois par la fenêtre celui qui m'empêche de m'amuser. Le Soleil, voilà comment on le nomme. Mais moi, je ne le nomme pas ainsi. Moi, je l'appelle, le maître. Le maître me direz-vous? Oui, car c'est le maître du jeu entre lui et moi. Il me donne un nombre de temps pour accomplir ce qui me permet de m'amuser. Mais, je ne le blâme pas, cela met du piquant dans le jeu, et j'adore ça. Au fait, je me nomme Naruto. Mon nom de famille, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, car, j'en ai plein tu vois. Depuis mon enfance, je cours et je me cache pour échapper à ceux qui veulent interrompre mon petit jeu. Ceux qui veulent m'arrêter, eux, me donne plein de noms. Mais, personne ne connaît le vrai, à part toi et moi et si tu oses aller le dire, je te tuerai bien lentement, pour me laisser le temps de m'amuser un peu.

Mais, bon, passons à autres chose. Tu veux connaître mon histoire? D'accord, elle est horrible, mais ne vient pas pleurnicher après, je vais t'avoir prévenue. Allons-nous asseoir à la table autour d'un bon café et d'un joli couteau, tu veux bien. Mais, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te ferai aucun mal, tant que tu ne me causes aucun tort, mais, sinon gare à toi. Donc comme je le disais, je m'appelle Naruto et j'ai plusieurs surnoms tel que Le Démon, L'Endiableur, La Fourche Blonde, etc. Tout se rapporte à la mort avec moi. Donc, tout commence un 10 octobre. Depuis ma naissance, je suis un meurtrier, j'ai tué ma mère dès que je suis né et mon père a été ma deuxième victime et pour s'en suivre, l'hôpital. Tuer est mon jeu, non, c'est ma passion. C'est ce qui permet de donner un sens à ma vie. Donc, je tue, depuis mon plus jeune âge. Après, avoir assassiné une centaine de personnes, les forces de l'ordre m'ont enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique, où je ne sortais jamais de ma cellule et où personne n'osait rentrer, même pour me donner mon dîner, ils me le donnaient par un robot que parfois je détruisais, car ma vie manquait de piquant. Et même dans cet hôpital, je réussissais à sortir de ma cellule par les bouches d'aération pour aller m'amuser avec les vieux fous ou encore avec un gardien. Ensuite, je revenais sans être vu et je prenais soin de bien refermer la bouche, pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien. Vers mes 6 ans, je ne faisais pas des crimes bien compliqués, un couteau passé sous la gorge et c'est fini. Mais, avec le temps je me suis compliqué la tâche et j'ai inventé de nouvelles techniques. Cet hôpital tout pourri, ne me laissait souvent pas beaucoup de temps, donc, quand j'étais plus jeune, tout devait être rapide. Je réussissais parfois à m'échapper pour une semaine ou deux, mais ils me retrouvaient à chaque fois. Vers, mes 10 ans, je faisais déjà des coups plus sophistiqués, je commençais à employer toutes sortes d'objets pour les faire souffrir, en commençant par l'aiguille jusqu'à la machette et le couteau de boucher. Je passais parfois par le fil de fer ou encore l'acide. Mais, le résultat était le même, soit une tête coupée ou encore des membres en lambeaux, mais une chose était sûre, le corps n'était plus exposable pour des funérailles.

Dans mon pays, la peine de mort n'est pas une option alors, ils sont obligés de me garder en vie. Mais, dans le monde sombre où je vis j'ai connu une, une seule source de lumière qui m'a éclairé pendant quelques années. Je l'ai rencontré suite à ma fuite en 2006, cette fuite a fait un scandale dans les journaux, j'avais assassiné 28 personnes cette semaine-là. Ahah… C'était le bon temps, où elle ne savait rien et que j'étais heureux, je n'avais que 16 ans, mais j'étais déjà classé dans les pires tueurs en séries du siècle. Je l'avais bousculé dans la rue et je l'avais aidé à ramasser ses paquets qu'elle avait échappé, ensuite, je l'avais aidé à les porter chez elle. Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi je perdais mon temps à aider une jeune fille de mon âge, quand j'étais poursuivie par la police, hein ? Et bien je ne peux pas te répondre, je n'en sais rien moi-même. Je sais juste que la première fois que je l'ai aperçue, j'ai ressenti un sentiment que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant. Était-ce de l'amour? Je n'en sais point, car je n'ai jamais aimé qui que ce soit avant elle. Elle s'appelait Sakura. Elle avait de si beaux yeux émeraude, que je suis sûre que la plupart des filles l'enviait. En tout cas, j'aurais pu passer des heures et des heures à me perdre dans ce beau regard vert. Elle ne connaissait rien de mon passé et c'était mieux comme ça, mais elle me faisait confiance et elle est devenue ma première amie. Nous avions pris l'habitude de se voir à chaque 2 semaines, bien sûr je ne lui avais pas dit la vraie raison du pourquoi je ne pouvais pas la voir plus souvent, je lui avais tout simplement dit que mes parents était séparés et que je passais 2 semaine chez ma mère pour passer la fin de semaine suivante chez mon père. Mais, en fait je le passais toute la semaine à attendre dans ce stupide hôpital tout moisi. Après un bout de temps, j'en ai su beaucoup plus sur elle, elle avait une grosse maison, elle allait à l'école privée et non à un lycée normal, elle pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Moi, c'était tout le contraire, je n'avais quasiment jamais posé le pied sur la cour d'un lycée, à part quand il fallait passer par la cour pour rejoindre des coins sombre pour me cacher. En fait, je n'avais jamais vraiment suivi d'éducation et encore moins les bonnes manières, mais ça je m'en fous royalement. Je m'en balançais des bonnes manières, à part quand j'étais avec elle. Elle était tout pour moi, alors je faisais attention, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Très vite nous nous sommes attachés un à l'autre, alors après quelques mois, je me suis surpris à l'aimer et à l'admirer. Tu te demandes pourquoi ? Eh bien, je n'en sais rien. Mais, le problème était que ses sentiments à mon égard n'étaient pas semblables aux miens. Elle disait qu'elle m'aimait, mais comme un frère ou un meilleur ami, tu vois? Ahah… Je me souviens du jour où je lui avais fait une déclaration et quand elle avait refusé. Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai fait? C'est simple, je suis parti en courant, je suis allé dans ma cachette préférée, pour préparer un autre crime. La cachette était située proche de Stark Avenue, tu sais le coin où il y a plein de maisons et d'hôpitaux abandonnés? Eh bien, je m'en fous si tu ne connais pas, moi ma planque était dans la salle 306 au 3ème étage dans l'hôpital. C'est sûr que la première fois que j'y suis allé j'avais peur, mais la pièce est vite rendue mon endroit préféré, car c'était le lieu de mes premiers meurtres. Ouais, tu l'as sûrement compris si tu n'es pas une tête de clou, c'était l'hôpital où je suis né. Les murs étaient encore recouverts de sang et il y avait encore l'odeur, cette odeur, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour la sentir encore une fois et y être en ce moment. Mais bon, tu veux savoir la suite? D'accord, alors j'avais commencé à préparer un autre meurtre, quand j'ai entendu des sons dans l'hôpital. Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi un simple son, m'alerte, vu qu'il y a plein de son qui nous entourent? Eh, bien tu sais quand on est un des tueurs les plus réputés, on commence à être plus attentif aux choses qui nous entourent. Donc, il y avait un bruit dans l'hôpital, mais à part moi, cet hôpital est désert. Alors, je suis allé voir, j'étais armé, et j'étais prêt à m'amuser un peu. Car, '' le maître '' n'était pas encore là. Je me souviens très bien de cette nuit. De toute façon, comment puis-je l'oublier. Il était environ minuit et quarante-cinq. Plus je patientais, plus les bruits se rapprochaient. Bien sûr, comme tout bon fugitif, j'avais des mecs qui voulaient ma peau. Alors, je me doutais bien que ça pouvait être eux ou encore des tueurs à gages engagés pour du pain. Mais, ce jour-là je ne me doutais point que j'allais faire la pire gaffe de ma vie en tenant un couteau dans mes mains. Cependant, je ne me doutais de rien. Alors, que mon supposé agresseur s'en venait à grand pas, j'étais prêt, quoi qu'il arrive à tuer la personne qui allait se présenter à moi, peu importe son identité…. Mais, je n'aurai pas dû me dire cela… Et en cinq secondes ma vie a encore plus basculé, j'avais sauté sur mon agresseur, oui, je l'avais poignardé au foie, oui et j'avais assassiné…. La femme que j'aimais le plus au monde. Devant mes yeux, là, se tenait ma fleur de cerisier, se tenant le ventre plein de sang. Je voyais la peur mais aussi le repos éternel dans ses yeux. Je voyais ses beaux yeux émeraude, s'éteindre. Quand je commençai à réaliser la situation, j'ai commencé à paniquer, j'appuyais sur la plaie pour arrêter le saignement, je criais son nom pour qu'elle reste avec moi, je pleurais, j'implorais le ciel pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar, mais, c'était bien arrivé. Mon corps était couvert du sang de la femme que j'aimais, mes yeux étaient plein de larmes, et des cris de désespoir sortaient de mon corps. C'est à ce moment que je trouva une lettre à moitié ensanglantée, mais, encore lisible dans les mains de ma fleur.

Naruto, je suis désolé pour toute à l'heure je voulais me faire pardonné et te dire que je t'aime du fond du cœur. Je savais ta vraie identité depuis le début, mais je t'aimais pareil. C'était plus fort que moi et j'ai adoré tous les beaux moments que nous avons passés ensembles. Je t'ai souvent observée rentré dans cet hôpital pour n'en ressortir que les moments où tu allais t'amuser. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais me voir. Alors, pardonne-moi pour toute à l'heure.

Xxx Sakura, ta fleur de cerisier.

À ce moment-là, un son, non, un cri, sorti de ma gorge, c'était un cri de mort. J'avais tué la personne la plus cher à mes yeux, je l'avais vue mourir, un coup fatal de moi, je m'en voulais tellement. Après, avoir passé toute la nuit à pleurer sur son cadavre, je suis allé le porter devant un hôpital ouvert à cette heure-ci. J'avais glissé un mot dans ses mains froides, le mot disait :

Je suis sincèrement désolé mon amour, Je ne voulais pas, Tu étais mon premier amour et surement mon dernier, Mais je t'aime et emporte cette lettre avec toi dans l'au-delà, tu y seras mieux….Sans moi.

Après ce passage dans ma vie, j'ai ralentit au niveau des meurtres, je restais cloitré dans ma cellule et je pourrissais là, jusqu'à ce que mon âme se ronge de l'intérieur. J'étais détruit par cet évènement. Le meurtre de Sakura avait passé dans les journaux, ils n'ont jamais retrouvé la scène de crime et encore moins le tueur, moi. Cependant, avec les années, j'ai fini par me rendre à l'évidence que pleurer n'arrangera rien. Alors j'ai commencé à reprendre les meurtres, je voulais oublier en m'amusant. Alors, c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à appeler sa ''jeu''. Car, maintenant, je savais que la vie ne tenait qu'à un simple fil. Après la mort de Sakura, j'ai battu mes propres records, 234 meurtres en un mois, tout le monde étaient ahurit par mes compétences de meurtrier. Je planifiais bien chaque meurtre à l'avance, rien n'était laisser au hasard. Je déchainais toute ma rage que j'avais contre ces pauvres gens, mais, en même temps, moi, je ne connais pas ce que sais de la pitié, car personne n'en n'a jamais eu pour moi. J'aimais tout simplement les faire souffrir, pour leur faire découvrir une infirme partie de la haine qui m'habitait. Plus le temps passait, plus je prenais le temps de m'amuser, un jour je suis même allé jusqu'à trancher les partie du corps d'un homme, un à un, en prenant mon temps pour qu'il souffre. J'avais commencé par les extrémité comme les doigts, les oreilles, la langue, etc. J'étais devenu un vrai sadique. J'aimais faire ce sale boulot dont personne ne voulais, alors je suis devenue un assassin professionnel. J'étais plus vif qu'un renard et j'avais un regard qui ne pouvait rien rater t'el un aigle qui recherche une proie à abattre. Alors, voilà un peu ma vie. Bon désolé je dois te laisser, mon jeu commence dans 3…2…1…0. J'y vais, reviens me voir si tu veux en savoir plus sur ma terrible histoire de meurtrier qui ne fait que commencer.


End file.
